<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weighted Down (With Words) by vladimiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287927">Weighted Down (With Words)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimiri/pseuds/vladimiri'>vladimiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstores, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimiri/pseuds/vladimiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested for @obliviouswhit on Twitter, written by @izzy_taek on Twitter.</p><p>//</p><p>A welcoming, comforting blue hardcover with deep red lettering, that had a soft energy reeling me in like a gentle whisper. I reached out to the cover, my fingers almost grazing it, before my hand touched someone else’s. Turning around, my heart gave a sigh of contentment; there he was, one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weighted Down (With Words)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as requested for @obliviouswhit on Twitter, through my account @izzy_taek. Feel free to check my profile there for more info on how to request, and all comments are welcome~!</p><p>//</p><p>OC x Jung Taekwoon (VIXX) || 1k words<br/>Bookshop AU || OC Whitney x Soft Taekwoon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft fluttering of pages being turned and hushed whispers kept trying to distract me from the very important task I had burdened myself with that Thursday afternoon. The past few days had been more stressful than usual at work and it felt like everything was falling on my shoulders again instead of my boss doing his job and properly distributing tasks, so on a rare day off I figured I would find a new book to keep me distracted for a few days.</p><p>It wasn’t as if I was on vacation, as I originally wished, but a few days should be enough for me to take a deep breath and indulge myself in a decent book and some warm tea… maybe some wine, if the weather improved a little.</p><p>With that in mind, I had taken the scenic route down to the bookshop I began visiting as soon as I had finally settled down after moving in from overseas; Autumn was on full blast and it was so soothing to watch the leaves in the trees turning a warm golden color as they swayed in the breeze, and that gentle view was worth the extra minutes it took me to get to the shop.</p><p>By the time I had reached the bookshop, I noticed my mind had already started to think about what types of stories I would be looking for to take on next, which was interesting and would maybe cut down the time it would take me to decide on a title to acquire. Yet, my plan for the day wasn’t to be quick about it. I finally had some time for myself after many stressful months, and I would make the most out of it.</p><p>Somehow, I knew part of me expected to meet him again, maybe figure out what book he would read next and through that try to learn a bit more about him… but I had to be realistic, and I tried to keep that emotion in mind when I crossed the threshold because I had noticed he sometimes went a couples of months or so without showing up, but still braced myself for being accompanied solely by stacks upon stacks of written words.</p><p>He wasn’t there.</p><p>I sighed after a quick glance around, looking for him, but it seemed my luck had failed me. Letting my mind revert back to my ‘excuse’ of an actual goal, I started making my way through the shelves, picking up a seemingly interesting cover every now and then only to quickly return it to the shelf after being disappointed by uninspiring summaries.</p><p>But still, I had a very important task, I reminded myself. </p><p>Attempting to reign in my disappointment, I moved towards yet another row of books when a cover seemed to finally catch my attention. A welcoming, comforting blue hardcover with deep red lettering, that had a soft energy reeling me in like a gentle whisper.</p><p>I reached out to the cover, my fingers almost grazing it, before my hand touched someone else’s. Turning around, my heart gave a sigh of contentment; there he was, one more time.</p><p>--</p><p>Soft fluttering of pages being turned and hushed whispers kept trying to distract me from the very important task I had burdened myself with that Thursday afternoon. After deciding to take a week-long vacation from all professional affairs, to wind down from another comeback and promotion season, I had found myself on my way to my favorite bookstore with the purpose of finding a new book to keep me distracted for a few days.</p><p>There were few things quite like the weird type of peace that would always settle in my bones after returning from a long but successful tour, like a day off for rest if you had trained every previous day of the week - when your body felt ready to do something more, and the notion that you did not have to do anything felt restless but peaceful at the same time.</p><p>With that in mind, I had taken the scenic route down to the bookshop I began visiting back when I had enlisted, smiling at the path covered in golden leaves and enjoying how that path provided a soft and satisfying ‘crunch’ sound with every step while I already started considering what types of stories I would be looking forward to.</p><p>By the time I had reached the bookshop, it felt as if my entire soul knew its purpose, like the search for a new book had not been the only reason I left home that day. Of course, maybe I was just refusing to admit it to myself, but I couldn’t exactly deny part of me wanted to get a glimpse of her again.</p><p>It made me feel a little bit weird when I thought about it in clear terms, on how I was unintentionally allowing myself to be slowly charmed by a woman I didn’t even know the name of, simply because every time we met in that place our hands always drifted towards the same books and we always reacted with the same lighthearted smile before drifting away once more - all the while completely forfeiting words, existing if only for a brief moment in that emotion.</p><p>Looking around for her, I started to feel as if I had not lucked out that day, and decided to get my thoughts together and go back to my poor excuse for even being there in the shop in the first place. On a passing thought, I decided I’d finally do something about it if I got to meet the mysterious woman again; with thoughts drifting in and out of my mind I finally noticed a book that seemed to be interesting enough.</p><p>Red lettering framed by light blue background, two otherwise clashing colors dancing together beautifully, and I reached out to read more about the book. Yet, as soon as the tip of my fingers reached the cover, another hand appeared beside it.</p><p>I didn’t need to see her to know, but the smile she gave me when I turned around to face her was absolutely worth it.</p><p>“Well, would you like to join me for a coffee?” I invited her without giving myself a chance to overthink it. “I would love to get to know you, and maybe we could share a book this time?”</p><p>“Yes, yes I would like to join you for a coffee.” She replied, tone gentle and I could almost touch the contentment interwoven in her words. For a moment, I allowed myself to think she had been waiting for this as long as I have been. “Book’s on me, coffee’s on you?” She offered, taking the book we had been looking at off of the shelf.</p><p>“Sounds great to me.” I returned, and gestured for her to lead the way, reveling in the deeply satisfactory sight of finally walking away with her by my side for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>